Saving a Friend
by TurtleWexler
Summary: Liz is a young witch that has frequent visions and uses them to help others. This time, she's using them to save a friend. Be prepared for suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first posted Harry Potter fan fic. I'm still a bit bad at this...**

**Disclaimer: Do I own HP? No. Sorry. I only own Liz.**

I was running. The wind whipped my hair out of my face as I ran.

I was running—Running to save a friend. I had lost my wand during the battle, and I was unable to Apparate. So I ran as fast as my short, tired legs could carry me.

* * *

But I guess I should start at the beginning.

Up until I was about six, I was normal—or _your_ definition of normal. That was when I started doing magic (if inadvertently).

I didn't realize it then, but some of the magic I could do was not normal for a witch or wizard.

That was my visions. I had frequent "daydreams" that would come true soon after I'd had them.

Of course, I didn't think it was abnormal until I started school.

* * *

"Mum," I said, "I'm _telling_ you—that last vision had Harry Potter in it!"

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, Liz," my mum replied. "It was only a daydream. Now stop deluding yourself and put your stuff in the car. We're about to leave."

"Yes, Mother." I rolled my eyes and dragged my trunk to the car.

I was about to board the train when something caught my eye. I turned and saw Harry, not twenty feet away.

"See, Mum?" I called. "There he is! I _told_ you!"

She didn't hear. She was already leaving, so I clambered onto the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I sooo wanted to write a bit from each book with Liz in it, but I don't have the  
attention span to do it. I just wanted to skip ahead and change the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Liz. I don't even own her pun!  
mumbles to self Nothing... nothing... nothing...**

* * *

It wasn't too long after I quit going to school when my fake Galleon from my fifth  
year at Hogwarts grew warm. It bore a message to Apparate to the Hogs Head.

I immediately grabbed my wand and left.

* * *

I had arrived just as the Weasley twins were about to go through… A portrait?

I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It was a passage way to Hogwarts.

I quickly followed Fred and George. The portrait/passage ended up in the Room of  
Requirement, where many students were already leaving.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters are here, and we're going to fight back," someone  
called out. "We're supposed to meet in the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. Well, those  
that are of age, anyway."

"So… We're going to kick Death Eater behind? Sweet. Count me in!" I said.

Neville walked up to me and said, "Some of the older age group is to go first.  
The rest of us will follow soon after."

"I guess that means we're to go first," Fred said. I gave him a hug.

"Be careful."

"What about me?" George acted offended. I rolled my eyes and hugged him too.

"Of course, your 'Holeyness'."

And they left.

We were sent for soon after.

* * *

This brings me back to my running.

I had already used my visions to save a few people, but I was only seconds too late for others.

This time, I was _not_ going to fail.

"You're joking, Percy!" My heart nearly stopped, but my sore legs only went faster. His death  
was nearly at hand.

Fred was in the middle of saying something else when I jumped between him and the  
exploding wall, as there was noting else I could do to save him in time.

A stone smashed into my side, knocking me into Fred. The whole group of us were blasted  
backward by the tremendous force of the explosion.

The first part of my body to hit the stone floor was my head.

I started losing consciousness, and I was slightly aware of the warm, sticky blood that  
trickled from the spot where I hit my head, just before I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I _know_ you can't possibly be disappointed! I saved the funniest character in the book! And I hate to disappoint you all with this one, but this fan fic isn't going to be very long at _all_. I'll maybe write a few more chapters, but that's about it. It was a simple one-shot in my head, and that's how it's going to be--because my only purpose was to save Fred.**

**Thanks for reading! LYL!**


	3. Chapter 3: Concussion

**OMPETE I am SOOO sorry!! My mom blocked this website for the longest time, and we  
only just got it back recently! I haven't written in this in a while, but I did finish it  
(it's rather short...) and now I've lost the ending, which I will try to find (I'll have to rummage  
through my old notebooks!!). Sorry, everyone, for the long, long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I own not the Harry Potter series, the puns, the characters (especially Fred), nor the magical properties that make the story come to life. All I own is a bunch of empty notebooks and pencils to fill them with. Oh, yeah--And Elizabeth.**

* * *

I woke up after what seemed like ages.

"Wh-What'd I miss?"

"Only _everything_!"

At hearing this voice, my eyes popped open.

"Fred!" I sat up—and winced. My head was still sore from hitting it on the ground.

"Who'd you expect? Your mum?"

I laid back down. My dark hair was now in my face, so I swept it away as I replied.

"No… but you—I—Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"No, tell me. _Please_."

"Well… I had a vision. And you… well, you died. Laughing at Percy's joke, of course."

Fred sat and thought for a moment.

"Actually, that wouldn't have been a bad way to go—laughing, I mean."

I sat up again, abruptly, meaning to punch him in the shoulder. I swooned instead, slightly dizzy.

Fred pushed me back down on my infirmary bed as I said, "This is no joking matter. I'd already been too late  
to save others, and I just barely made it in time to save _you_."

"Injuring yourself in the process," he said. Then he held his hand in front of my face. "How many fingers am I—?"

"Two."

"Your vision seems to be okay. What did George—?"

"Saintlike."

"You even got that one before I was halfway through. Your memory's in fine working order, then. Are you  
feeling dizzy or nauseous?"

"Yes. Both."

"Well, then, you've got a minor concussion—Minor because your memory is fine. As one who smacks the bludger,  
I've also been smacked by the bludger. Because of it, I've had some pretty nasty concussions, myself."

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?" I asked, looking around.

"Tending to others with worse injuries. She'll be back to check up on you soon."

"Are you staying?" I asked as my eyes began to droop closed.

I heard him laugh. "You saved my life. It's the _least_ I could do."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey woke me up to ask me how I was doing.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I feel a bit dizzy, still." I touched my head, and realized that it had been bandaged.

Then I noticed something else. "Where's Fred?" I asked.

"Oh, the poor lad's tuckered out. He didn't want to leave you, so I made him sleep in the next bed over."

I turned my head, but all I saw was a starchy, white curtain.

"Go back to sleep, now, Elizabeth. It's very early, and you're sure to see him in the morning."

I reluctantly went back to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, I had more, but my mother is desperate for the computer (and I've only had it for less than 30 minutes!),  
so I'll type and submit it later! Pray that I find the ending!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

** (previously known as hidden13lackheart)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: IT'S BACK! and almost done. I can see the end of the tunnel! But you guys won't until I'm done posting my last three chapters! Muahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Elizabeth.**

* * *

I woke again in the morning. Fred was there, and so was the rest of his family—plus Harry and Hermione.

I turned to Harry. "I take it we won?"

He nodded, grinning.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley nearly crushed me with a hug.

"Fred told her what you did," Ron said.

I raised an eyebrow at Fred over his mum's shoulder. He shrugged back.

Madam Pomfrey walked in and saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't kill my patient," she said jokingly. Mrs. Weasley released me.

Then Madam Pomfrey turned to me. "You can go if you like. I'm not going to keep you here any longer than you need to be."

I touched my head, and found that the bandage had been removed.

"Well," I said, "I'm not dizzy, and my head doesn't hurt anymore, so I think I'll go."

I stood up and hugged all my friends before following them out.

It was about lunchtime before I noticed anything wrong.

* * *

**You're welcome! REVIEW please! I haven't had any new reviews except my sister, and it's really hurting my feelings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so short! It's the second to last chapter, and I thought it deserved to be separate from the other two.**

* * *

We were all talking about the drama of the last few days when I realized I hadn't had a vision in a while.

"I think something's…" I paused as I had a vision of Neville burning, or beginning to burn, while wearing the Sorting Hat. "…wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I just had a vision of Neville, wearing the Sorting Hat and burning."

"But… that happened two nights ago!" she said.

"Really? I thought I was just seeing nonsense. So I can see the past now? Odd. And useless."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The End

**THANK YOU, MY WONDERFUL READERS, FOR STICKING WITH ME SO LONG!! I'M SORRY I MADE IT SO SHORT!**

* * *

After the Neville vision, I started getting repeats of old visions. The ones of people I couldn't save.

I saw them die over and over, and it took all I had not to beat myself up over them.

All I had wasn't quite enough.

I had stayed with the Weasleys after Molly had made a more than generous offer. Ginny and I were roommates for a while, but my visions haunted me in my sleep, and I would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming to myself, "Why didn't you save them?!"

I ended up moving upstairs, where barely anyone could hear me, so Ginny could get better sleep.

The pictures in my head—green flashes, bodies piling up, Bellatrix's cackling laughter (not unlike the witch stereotype)—grew more and more vivid every day, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

It wasn't long before I'd lost it. I couldn't see things normally anymore. The faces of the dead showed up when I was awake, causing me to go into fits. I was trying to make them go away.

When the time came for me to go home, my own mother couldn't stand what I'd become. She made me stay with the Weasleys.

One day, after a very bad fit, I was sitting in a corner in the fetal position, rocking and crying and trying to make the faces go away.

Fred came down and sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Liz," he said quietly, "why do you think you keep seeing Lupin and Tonks and those other people that died?"

"Th-They're upset—b-because I wasn't fast enough."

"No, Liz." He picked me up and set me in his lap, looking right into my eyes. "You feel guilty for not making it on time, but these people you're seeing… They died trying to help rid the world of a great evil. And if it weren't for you, so many more would have died. You're a hero, Liz, and you did what you could. You saved me." He grinned. "And you saved a lot of others. And we're thankful for it. But please," he said, wiping the tears from my cheeks, "let the dead rest in peace. And don't let the visions get to you anymore."

I smiled a real smile for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Thank you," I whispered, hugging him tightly.

We stood up and I caught my reflection in my mirror.

"Ugh," I said, grabbing the nearest hairbrush. "My hair's a mess."

"That's a good sign," Fred commented.

"Of what? Bad hygiene?"

"No! You're starting to care what you look like! It's great!"

"You're just happy because I'll start wearing makeup again. Hah! Makeup. What a lie."

"Do what you like." He shrugged. "I'll be happy as long as you are."

I never had another vision, past or future, again.

* * *

**Review please! You will be making my day! :D **

**I love you all and thanks again for sticking with me so long!**

**If you are a Twilight fan as well, check out my other fanfics--Three one-shots, and a long one that isn't quite finished yet!**


End file.
